Niander Wallace
Niander Wallace is the main antagonist of the 2017 neo-noir sci-fiction film Blade Runner 2049, the second installment of the Blade Runner franchise after the original 1980s cult classic film Blade Runner. He is a Replicant manufacturer and the CEO of the Wallace Corporation whose goal is to find Rick Deckard and Rachael's child who is revealed to be Ana Stelline, as she is the first replicant biologically born and could prove that replicants are more than manufactured slaves. He was portrayed by Jared Leto, who also portrayed Angel Face in Fight Club, Harry Goldfarb in Requiem for a Dream and the Joker in the DC Extended Universe. Biography Wallace is cold and cautious man who established Wallace Corporation, he appointed Replicant Luv as his secretary and henchwoman just after disclosing of Tyrell Corporation, creator of the replicants, manufactured slaves with super strength but not considered humans. He killed his new replicants after they were born. Niander Wallace is first seen after a replicant Blade Runner, Officer K visited the headquarters of Wallace Corp. in Los Angeles asking for the memories of a replicant whose remains where founded on a farm that belonged to a rogue Nexus 8 replicant called Sapper Morton, Luv gave K the memories of a female replicant called Rachael, who was the assisstant of Tyrell corporation founder, Eldon Tyrell. Luv shows K the memories of when Rachael was interrogated by former Blade Runner Rick Deckard back in 2019, K noticed Rachael was in love with Deckard, during his visits Luv finds out the reason why he was looking for the memories, because Rachael was the first replicant pregnant but died during an improvised cesarean performed by Sapper. Once K left, Luv informed Wallace, then Luv takes Wallace to check on a newborn replicant, here it is revealed that Luv helps Wallace to see using a device implanted on Walalce neck that is synchronized to two floating cams that serve as Wallace's eyes, during the replicant examination Wallace talks about the colonization of new worlds and how this need demands a faster replicant production, then he says that if the replicants can biologically reproduce, contradicting the myth that all replicants are sterile, then this could fasten the replicant production, Wallace sends Luv to steal Rachael's remains from the LAPD and find Rachael's child. K's investigation to find the child leads him to an orphanage in San Diego where outcasts attack him but is saved by an attack drone sent by Luv, allowing K to continue his task, when K arrives to the orphanage he finds out that Rachel's child register's where stolen - and that he could be the child - as he finds a wooden horse from a memory of his past in there. This makes him seek help from Dr. Ana Stelline, the creator of memories for Wallace's replicants, Stelline confirms K that the memories are real, shocked with this he returns to LAPD but fails his replicant obedience test and must be "retired", however his superior, Lt. Joshi trusts in him and lets him escape, K gets the wooden horse examined and this leads him to Las Vegas where he finds Deckard. Luv looks for K in his apartment and the LAPD but when she doesn't find him, he interrogates Joshi, she gets no wanswer from her so she kills her and uses her computer to track K, when Luv arrives to Las Vegas, she and Wallace men kidnap Deckard and beat up K leaving him to die, but he is rescued by the Replicant freedom movement, who tell him that Rachael's child is actually female, and order K to kill Deckard before he reveals the child's location to Wallace. Luv takes Deckard to Wallace (the second and last time he appears), he interrogates him and uses recordings from when Deckard met Rachel at Tyrell Corporation to break him, then he offers Deckard a clone of Rachael in exchange of information, Deckard refuses so Wallace orders Luv to kill the clone and take Deckard to the OffWorld Colonies to be tortured, Wallace is never seen after this. K intercepts Luv's convoy, rescues Deckard and kills Luv but he gets mortally stabbed and shot by her in the process, K fakes Deckard death and takes him to Dr. Stelline after deduscing she's his daughter, K succumbs to his wound while Deckard meets with his daughter after 30 years. Niander Wallace is set to return in a possible third installment as the main antagonist. Personality Niander Wallace was an extremely sophisticated and smart man. He talks in a smooth and calm way with the people that confront him, and is never in the entire movie seen losing his temper, something a lot of other characters did, no matter who is talking with him, he will remain a good-mannered and nice tone. Despite all of his sophistication, there is a monster inside of him that he never directly reveals, but it still is there, as mentioned before, he killed his new replicants right after they were born, and enjoyed the amount of pain the replicants got. He also at times seemed to see himself as a god, and states that he is a father of millions, which, while partially is true, he says it in a narcissistic way. Wallace is blind so he uses to floating cameras as eyes that operate with a device on his neck moving around at Wallace's will. Quotes Gallery Wallace Corp.jpg|Wallace Corp Logo Niander Wallace.jpg|Wallace talking to Deckard wallacebd.jpg|"Shh. Happy Birthday" Blade Runner 2049 - Jared Leto (Niander Wallace).jpg|Wallace in his chamber/office BR2049_Niander_Wallace (1).jpg|Niander Wallace promotional poster Blade-Runner-2036-Niander-Wallace.jpg|Wallace's Evil Stare Trivia *The late singer David Bowie was the original choice to play Niander Wallace, but he passed away before the pre-production of Blade Runner 2049 began, allowing Jared Leto to be cast as Wallace. *In order to portray the blind character of Niander Wallace Jared Leto decided to fit himself with opaque contact lenses that made it impossible for him to see anything. *Jared Leto used Silicon Valley tech investors and inventors that he personally knows as examples of how Niander Wallace would behave. *Jared Leto worked with the organization Junior Blind of America to research blindness in preparation for the role of Niander Wallace. *Gary Oldman and Ed Harris were considered for the role of Wallace before the much younger Jared Leto was cast. *In Blade Runner's Universe, wood is rare and very expensive, Wallace chamber is made of wood emphasizing how rich he is. Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Master of Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dark Priests Category:Enigmatic Category:Slaver Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry